


Next to me

by little_dhampir



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:22:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27953816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_dhampir/pseuds/little_dhampir
Summary: Arthur was straight, so why did Merlin suddenly look so tempting in the bed they had to shair on their end-of-school trip?
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 73
Collections: Merlin Holidays 2020





	Next to me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oddishly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddishly/gifts).



> Dear Oddishly,
> 
> I have to confess, I was a bit shocked to write for you, seeing as I love writing fluff. But I also love writing smut, so really, it was super fun writing this for you. I hope you like it as much as I liked writing this little story. I'm really glad I got you to write for. Happy Holidays and stay safe :)
> 
> Also thanks to my lovely friend and beta :)

Arthur was straight. That wasn't a question; it was a proven fact. As long as Arthur could remember, he had fancied girls, and had made out with a fair share of them just to drive the point home. It wasn't that he had anything against gay people, hell, his sister was queer and he was her proudest supporter, when they weren’t screaming at each other for using all the hot water; it's just, he wasn't one of them. 

So why, oh why, did Merlin suddenly look so tempting, curled up on top of the duvet on their shared bed, sound asleep? Maybe it was the moonlight, shining through the ratty curtains and hitting Merlin's cheekbones in a way that made them look even more prominent than usual? Maybe it was the fact that he was quiet, not talking a mile a minute, for once? 

Even though Arthur sometimes teased his best friend by calling him a girl, Merlin didn't actually have much in common with the other sex. He was tall and spindly, his ears too big and his chest too hairy for him to be considered pretty like a girl, but still, something stirred in Arthur when he looked at the sleeping boy. 

Maybe it was the alcohol, even though it had been a few hours since his last beer. Or maybe it was the fact that Arthur had gotten stuck sharing a hotel room, and a bed!, with Merlin, on their end-of-school trip, making it impossible to bring a girl here. In either case, Arthur was feeling kind of horny, and despite being male, Merlin was the only one in sight, which Arthur's cock didn't necessarily object to all that much.

Arthur had tried taking care of business in the shower, like a normal eighteen year old. Unfortunately his orgasm had him feel even less satisfied than before and even more in need of actual skin on skin contact. He kind of wished he had taken up Sophia’s offer to go to her room with her. Still, despite finding her incredibly hot, the thought of staying the night - Arthur knew there was no way he would make it home after sex this late at night - hadn't appealed to Arthur. For all his annoyance at having to share the bed with Merlin, Arthur actually liked spending the mornings with his best friend, without having to walk over to his hotel room. 

Cursing silently, Arthur willed his dick to behave - even unsatisfied, there was no reason for it to rise again so soon after cumming - before dropping his towel and stepping into his sleeping shorts. Merlin made some weird sound in his sleep that really shouldn't sound so appealing, but he stayed asleep as Arthur crawled into bed next to him. 

Trying to fall asleep proved impossible to Arthur. Despite feeling calmer than before, and slightly less horny, there still was an itch underneath his skin, begging him to scratch it. Merlin's soft breathing had turned into a soft snore once Arthur had lain down, but despite complaining about it the previous nights, Arthur couldn't bring himself to feel annoyed. It made him feel infinitely more aware that the body next to his was Merlin's, instead of any of the hot girls he had flirted with tonight. He could feel his cock harden again, trying desperately to blame it on the thought of Sophia’s previous offer, even though a teeny tiny part of his brain knew the truth.

Merlin moved closer in his sleep, his side suddenly touching Arthur's. His skin was sleep-warm, slightly sticky from the heat, and it sent tingles down Arthur's spine. He grew harder and harder without wanting to, contemplating whether he should just touch himself even though Merlin was right next to him. A few more minutes with silence and his horniness as his only waking companions made the decision for him. Palming himself through the boxers he was wearing, he hissed, praying Merlin would keep on sleeping as deeply as he usually did. The way the other boy was pressed against him meant Arthur had to use his left hand for once. It felt weirdly foreign, nearly as if another person were touching him instead of himself. 

His boxers were too tight to properly get himself off, so he tried wiggling out of them without waking his best friend. Somehow the thought of the other boy sleeping peacefully next to him, unaware of Arthur's actions, got Arthur going like nothing had ever done before. 

When he gripped his erection once more, he wanted to weep from the excruciating pleasure he felt building in his spine. He knew he shouldn't be getting this close so fast after getting off in the shower earlier, but he could hardly hold back as his cock dripped precome, slicking his hand's movement. 

"Arthur?" Arthur was so far gone, it took him a few seconds to realise that the noise next to him was not another one of Merlin's snores but Merlin's voice saying his name. He stilled the movement of his hand, shocked and so damn close to the edge that it was nearly painful to do so. 

"Do you need some help, Arthur?" Merlin asked. Arthur's heart was beating way too loudly in the otherwise quiet room. Before he could process Merlin's question, Merlin's hand was touching him, taking over from Arthur with a deliciously tight grip that made Arthur see stars. Any thoughts of what they were doing, of why they should not be doing this, left his mind; instead he could only feel. Feel the perfect way Merlin was jerking him off, feel Merlin's hot breath on his shoulder, feel Merlin's equally hard dick press against his hip. It didn't matter that he was straight or that Merlin was straight, and that neither of them should want this; all that mattered was that toe-curling feeling of another person's hand touching him so perfectly. Merlin clearly knew what to do and how to drive Arthur insane. 

Arthur came embarrassingly fast, moaning some unintelligible sounds as Merlin got him to the edge and took him over. His orgasm hit him like a never ending tidal wave, red hot pleasure pulsing through his veins as he emptied himself all over his stomach and Merlin's talented hand. He was vaguely aware of Merlin rutting against him, of his best friend making the sweetest noises just before wetness puddled against Arthur's hips. By the time Arthur's brain returned to the living, Merlin was once again snoring, his face pressed against Arthur's shoulder. 

For a second Arthur thought he might have fantasised the previous moments, but looking down his body proved the truth even if he wanted to deny it. Merlin's hand was still curled around Arthur's cock, now soft between his best friend's fingers. 

Arthur didn't know what to do, didn't know what to think or feel. He tried to rationalise his actions, tried to tell himself this had only happened because they were both there and clearly horny enough to forget about boobs. But as he fell asleep moments later, Arthur couldn't deny how amazing tonight had felt. 

***

Waking up the next morning was strange. Sometime during the night, Merlin had dropped his hand from Arthur's privates and rolled over again, curled up tightly like he always slept. Arthur woke up, with his own front pressed to Merlin's back, his boxers still underneath his naked ass. He huddled away, trying to properly dress as best as he could and jumped out of bed just as he felt Merlin starting to stir. 

"Good morning," Merlin said, his voice rough from sleep. He blinked once or twice before he looked up, his eyes clearly searching for Arthur. 

"Morning," Arthur replied, trying not to catch Merlin's eye. Avoiding Merlin's gaze, he could clearly see the spot in the front of Merlin's underwear, just as clearly as he was aware of the cum that had dried on his own belly. He could feel himself blushing and turned away from Merlin's knowing smirk, taking a step closer to their closet. 

"So last night…" Merlin started but Arthur jumped on his words before Merlin had any chance of finishing the sentence. 

"I'm not gay. And neither are you. I've seen you with girls." 

Arthur realised how silly this probably sounded just as Merlin started to chuckle. "Girls, guys, where's the difference. We were both horny. You were actually horny enough to whip it out even though I was sleeping next to you." 

"That was because of that girl. I could have gone home with her but I didn't." 

Arthur started to rummage around, searching for some clean clothes to switch into. There was a moment of silence; Merlin didn't ask him why he hadn't done so, but he also didn't call him out on the half assed lie. Instead he only shrugged as he sat up and changed the topic. 

"Can you make me some tea while I shower? I call dibs before you use all the hot water again." 

Merlin stood up and vanished into the bathroom before Arthur could tell him, only partially annoyed, that there was no reason to bring something up that had happened once, years ago. Instead, he was just glad Merlin hadn't brought up how much Arthur had seemed to enjoy what had happened the night before. 

As long as they were both on the same page and both happy to live with the excuse Arthur had given for yesterday's actions, there was no need to talk about it anymore. Making the tea, Arthur knew there was no reason to fret about whatever had happened between them last night. As long as it didn't happen again, there was no reason for Arthur not to believe in his own straightness. There was also no reason to question what Merlin had meant when he had talked about girls and guys and how little difference it made to be with one or the other. 

If only Arthur could follow his own plan instead of repeating last night's activities just a few hours later. This time they were both fully awake, and their hands were jerking each other off fervently. Arthur suspected that this was something that might continue to happen for the rest of their trip, even though neither of them were willing to talk about it. Eventually, Arthur might have to finally accept that maybe he wasn't so straight after all.


End file.
